NEW LOVE BLOSSOMS: HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA
by shambhavi12001
Summary: Hey guys hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic-K. I do not own Twilight. But I love it. The idea of real love is aspiring. The unconditional , irrevocable love bounds you heart to this book. In this fanfic I have a slightly different version of VAMPIRES that are only the CULLEN CLAN. it's situated in Forks and it talks about how the Cullen clan of vampires are totally tamed and completely immune to human scent and blood and the human girl and the most popular, rich, sexy and hot girl merge with each other to write their own story. I hope you love it.**

 **BPOV** -

Today was definitely going to bring the most disastrous change in my state life. I know mom loves me a lot probably more than Phil but I have clearly seen she isn't happy with the way she is bound to me. I know she hates that I'm going to Charlie back in Forks. After their divorce I had to spend a month with Charlie every summer in California but now it's enough. I can't see my mom unhappy. And so I had taken the decision to move to Forks (the wettest place in the country) from the place I loved- Phoenix, the sunniest place in the country. Ugh! This is going to be disgusting and definitely awkward but I can do this much for my mom and I'll get to catch up with Charlie, my dad. My mom remarried five years ago. Phil is a Major League Baseball player and earns a ton of money. He's a really good friend and loves my mom. He too didn't approve of me shifting to Forks but I had to go. Oh and of course I'm dragging my sissy along with me. The fashionista, the queen bee, the most adorable Alice Swan. She's my step sister but we never ever call each other that. She's more than my sister to me, she's everything. Okay you can take away the queen bee title that's supposed to be me according to those disgusting guys in school who keep on drooling on me. Alice is the reason I've always been wanted and I am the reason I can never be touched. We are seventeen Alice has dated a couple of gives because she is cuteness overload, pixie haircut and body and hardly five foot tall. I have never dated a guy, forget about not being a virgin. I can't stand so much guy attention it's not me. So this is a small intro about me ISABELLA SWAN (call me Bella only).

...

Hmph! Yeah yeah I know I'm an impatient little, shy and hot lady but I can't stand these people gawking at me as if there's no one in this world other than me. It has to be all thanks to Alice. I hate dressing up and she loves dressing me up. I'm her personal Barrie and I've practically stopped arguing five years back about what I would like to wear and what I wouldn't. I'll rather spend my money doing something recreationa, but Alice has to be spend her shit load of money on clothes. Her closet practically consists of every dress in every colour and matching accessories and purses and heels. My wardrobe is full of her choice of clothings. Right now I was In my white tank top sticking to me body and pale blue jeans shorts, white wedges, loop earrings and a white rose ring, sitting at the airport with my luggage waiting for Charlie.

Alice nudges me with her elbow and I almost yelp, "Cut it Alice, I'm already pissed can't you see those people gawking at me. You shouldn't have made me wear this. you can clearly see that people around here are simple let's be that and merge with the crowd" I almost begged Alice.

She looked at me with those baby eyes and said, "loopdy loop! We are making a new fashion statement Bella! Come on chick you look extra hot. I feel like biting you even though I'm a girl. Let them stare at you."

Ball of energy, that's what she is. Always enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to argue when I was cut off.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late. I had a few cases to sort out as chief swan. Here, give me you luggage little Alice or else you will be in no condition to go home and will be lying on the floor flat on the ground." Charlie. Dad. Whatever. Charlie was a nice man. Chief swan of Seattle, port Angeles and Forks. I looked around just before Alice ran squeaking with her handbag and pecked my fathers cheek and gave him a warm hug. Alice has no communication problems but I being my Charlie's daughter have inherited clumsiness, which has gone over the years and a problem in revealing my feelings. He Was a middle aged man in his later thirties, still in his uniform.

"Hey bells! Missed you. I'm sure you don't want to keep waiting here do you? You still have to see phils arrangements."

I walked over and hugged him warmly and greeted, "hey dad. Nice to meet you." Phil had arranged a new house for us somewhere near our own new high school. He wasn't happy about us coming here so I guess he would have worked a lot on making sure we had a seven star hotel arrangement ready for us. Charlie was going to live in his huge cottage close to us as usual. Alice and I would have our own place now. Way to go Phil!

The drive from Seattle to Forks was pretty long and boring, except for hearing Alice and Charlie bickering, and catching up on each other. The view outside the cruiser was inhumanly beautiful. My normal clothes are not going to work here because it's already cold enough.

Charlie was telling us about our house and school.

"Bells... you might want to talk to Phil later on. He's completely spent himself trying to get the house done. It's beautiful though. It's more magnificent more like Alice's taste though".

I sighed. Phils taste was more like Alice's. exclusive.

So I replied," don't worry about that dad. I'm ready to see whatever he has done. I'm sure the house will be a mansion. He's told us about our presents waiting for us- new cars and of course about our closets, that's the one thing Alice would care about"

Alice snorted," right there bells. You going to love your new makeover for tomorrow though. New school, so a new look and definitely new standards for girls in Forks high"

Right as if I care.

Charlie chuckled, "I know I don't spend time with you girls, but I think Bella loathes your idea Alice. Anyways people here are really very simple. They love an easy life. You will meet a few of my friends children in school".

Yeah of course each and every person knows each other in Forks. It's a small town. But beautiful and green and wet, yuck it's too wet and it's already raining. I bet you can't see the sun more than a week in the year.

"Charlie don't worry, ill pester Bella if she doesn't listen. The houses here seem cute. I can't wait to be there. And this town needs life and make over", Alice said.

The idea of life and make over for Alice is late night parties and getting wasted. But I still love her.

Charlie pulled in a driveway which was fit for at least accommodating ten cars. There was a hughe three storey mansion white in colour with historical and ancient looks. Blue walls and roofs here and there. There was a fountain in the middle just before the steps to the huge double doors. The rooms had huge balconies with glass windows. More like a mixture of modern and history. I could see a Hugh swimming pool peeking out from behind the mansion. Shit! It was a beauty but not exactly my choice. Phil had overdone himself. It was a little too much even for him, but he loves us. He's rich enough for not bothering about these things but he would have made sure we were comfortable.

Alice squealed and ran out of the car clapping her hands in delight, "holy shit Charlie! JThis is beautiful. My my dad donee a lot. I love it and I'm going in. Come bells. Charlie come over don't bother about the luggage I want to suck in the house first.", she said while pulling me.

She opened the double doors and ran inside. It was breathtaking. The inside was well more like me than Alice. It was warm and comfortable with wooden and glass furniture just like the ones I admire with handcraft.

"Bella, the outside is me the inside is you! I love it even though! The sitting room was the size of the cottages we saw on our way here. It had a fireplace and a wall full of books. Yeah that's my style.

We ran up the stairs when Charlie shouted, "enjoy girls. I'll tell the security guard to put all your stuff in. The cleaning faculty will be here everyday. Phils already got your stuff and clothes ready. Just go in don't worry about your bags. I'll take care of your food."

"Okay dad. Come back soon" I shooter back at him. It seemed a perfect house and everything was in place as if we've been living here since years. All our stuff was already arranged the way we like. Man I need to thank Phil. We ran on the second floor and Alice barged into one of the rooms.

It was baby pink in colour, with a dark pink carpet, a huge bed with a quilt of pink shades. I knew this was for Alice. Pink is not my choice it can never be. And it's modern just the way she likes. A private bathroom was attached to her room and a balcony overlooked the swimming pool and the hot bath, just the way she would like.

Alice jumped up and down, "oh my gosh! Dad is awesome. Renee and dad have picked up all the stuff for sure! I can't wait to see your room bells".

I was pretty surprised I expected her to run for her closet first but she pulled me away and we entered a second room even bigger than the first one. Oh. My. God. It was absolutely beautiful. It had a wooden flooring. With a beige wall. A hughe shelf of books and furniture just the way I like. The bed had white covers and the room was decorated with white and brown fake roses. The balcony overlooked the hills and the lake. The view was breathtaking. There was a coffee table out there too.

"I love it Alice! I can't believe it. Phil is way too awesome."

Alice snorted, "I love my room more dummy. This room looks as if it belongs to a forty year old gran." Yeah that's what they called me gran. Because I was modest, humble and always right. Someone had to be a grown up in the house right.

"Of course Alice you room is-", I was cut short by her.

"Shush Bella. I'm going to peek in your closet first and the mine and then freshen up. U can go down and drown in that small library. We still have to check upstairs. But we will do it afterwards.". She ran away towards my closet.

Of course Alice being Alice will pick up a hot number for tomorrow's school. I wonder how they will be, the people in the town I day passed by slowly and Charlie went home. I picked up a book to read and called Phil and mom. Lying on the bad I quickly drifted of to sleep.

Mornings are always crap. Well I'm in a crappy mood always. And I need a litre of coffee just as it starts. Sitting there in front of a mirror with my back facing it and watching Alice DNA e here and there gathering stuff for my entry in school, I was sulking.

I groaned, "Alice please don't. You can dress yourself go for it."

She rolled her eyes," Bella bella. If I had an amazing body like you I would have. I mean just look at you. Your a beauty who hates fashion. Ironic but true."

I groaned and picked up the dress running over and changed into it. I looked at myself in the mirror. She was right I had the perfect body. Totally toned, with curves the right places, perfect round breasts, a nice round ass, a lender waist, brown curly hair that fell down to the middle of my back. It was cut it layers. I had ivory and white skin a bit pale but it complemented my brown hair. Perfect brown eyes and full lips. I quickly put in the dress and the accessories and let Alice do the make up. She left my curls hanging down because she thought they were perfect. I turned around and gasped. Okay this was too much for school. I looked like a bomb but this was school for gods sake.

I was wearing a light orange halter dress showing ample amount of cleavage. Orange lady heels and golden loops and bracelet. There she handed me a small orange and light brown bad with cute flowers for my books. She had put on some mascara and gold eye shadow and a pink lip gloss. Before I could open my mout Alice Sai," bells I'll eat you right now and ask you out if I was a guy. No changing and we are getting late come I'm ready you can drive because I don't want to,"

She was wearing a green a line sleeveless dress with black heels and a black bag. She looked pretty amazing but decent.

I went towards my Mercedes, a new gift from Phil and pulled into the school.

hey guys I wished you loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EPOV**_

Years and years of this life. I wish I could change my fate but I can't. It's not that I hate Carlisle, he is like my father and I love and respect my family but there is no reason I'm still living this life. And if there is it is only one, I have to find my mate. A century of living alone, the life of a vampire has worn me out. Esme and Carlisle, Emette and Rosalie have always been happy. It's an easy way to live forever when you love someone that strongly. Jasper and I are the only members of our coven who haven't found mates. The last time Jasper had visited the Denali cousins there now dead mother had read his future. It's nearly time he found his mate. We lived high school again and again wherever we went. Our family was special. We are back in Forks, the place we belong to start again. My coven only drinks animal blood and we are completely immune to human scent and blood unless they bleed in front of us while we hunt. Carlisle is a doctor and has an even better restraint practicing it for over three hundred years.

I just wish I could find one girl who intrigues me. The high school girls bug me. They cling to me and jasper. Emmette is always faithful to Rosalie. I have never been with any girl.

Yay! Whatever I don't care. High school again after weekend and it's midterm. As we stand there near my silver Volvo I peek through everyone's thoughts. I'm a mind reader and have special skills. Everywhere I can read is about Isabella Swan. The Chiefs daughter coming to town. I heard Carlisle mentioning it and seems the whole town has been waiting for her and her step sisters arrival. Jasper leans into me and whispers, "Hey boy, I bet they are thinking about the Swan sisters! I can feel anxiousness and admiration all around. Aren't they coming today?".

I nod and respond, "Yeah Jasper they have been thinking about them. Probably they have reached but no one has seen them yet".

Emmette and Rosalie have been kissing and cuddling each other since the past five minutes and I have to tune their thoughts down because I can't bear it. What I live in the 1900's and am old school. I don't like to read thoughts about that. Most of the groupies and cheerleaders of our school have those thoughts while trying to lure me and I have to ignore them. Just then a grey Farari drives in the parking lot. Emmette peeks and whistles, "Man that's a hot car!".

The car is parked about four blocks away from ours. Jasper bends forward and I see the school waiting anxiously for the new comers to com out. The passenger door opens an out steps a pixie hair cut girl, extremely small and extremely enthusiastic. She's wearing a green dress sophisticated and classy compared to Forks lifestyle.

The drivers seat opens and out steps the... Wow! Out steps the most beautiful thing I enjoy ever seen! Wow! Like wow wow! She is wearing an orange dress just a little classier than probably the other girl's. it's not only her dress but her brown curls down her back and her endless chocolate brown eyes and the slight pink shade of her cheeks and her clear and steady struggle trying hard not to trip, even her struggle is the most graceful thing I've ever seen. Her eyes are stuck to the ground and her cheeks slightly redden due to embarrassment of seeking so much attention. I try to read their thoughts and concentrate on the pixie girl

 _God Bella will kill me.. yeiks I didn't know there will be so much attention with people have zero fashion sense. I'll transform them. They will be happy though Bella isn't. What have I done! She hates attention and woah people aren't even looking at me. Good their eyes are stuck on Bell. Way to go Alice! Mission accomplished._

Oh so this is Alice swan. I started reading Isabella's mind.

 _Nothing!_

I concentrated harder.

 _Again nothing!_

How is this possible! This isn't happening! Umm.. again nothing? I'm not able to read her thoughts? How on earth is this happening?

I again concentrate on her sister. But some nudges me from the side. I turn to look at Jasper, "um.. what are their names?"

I smirk,"you mean what is the pixie girls name? The orange one is Isabella swan and the pixies name is Alice Swan".

"Alice? That's a lovely name", Jasper responds.

Of course brother really lovely, I can basically read his mind observing her and getting smitten by her.

We hear Isabella speaking but our vampire ears catch her words.

"Alice how disgusting can you be? You new this was going to happen didn't you? Please if any more embarrassment can get me anywayere else I'll dies. Huh!"

Alice pouts and responds," My my Bella yes I knew, forgive me pretty please? You need guys in your life. Or you will die with a hundred cats and cat food in your closet".

I hear Jasper listening and chuckling.

"Don't you dare take the word 'closet' in front of me. I probably should have caries a coat or something". And they walk away to the front office.

Everyone is practically gawking at them, I hear emmette whistling,"Blys are practically u dressing them with their eyes! Sure they are pretty for humans man, Rosalie you have completion baby! Especially the brunette".

Of course boys are thinking nasty things. Some hav disgusting intentions, some have fallen head over heels and some are smitten. None of the guys have not noticed them and girls are jealous and some excited to make them their why can't I read her thoughts?

I decide to tell them about it... "Um.. guys? I can't read Bellas mind none of her thoughts are visible or audlible"

They stare at me, Jasper speaks first,"you can't read Isabella's mind? Nothing?".

"No maybe if I try later, but this is strange". And frustrating. I have always known what people are thinking. What's this new case? It's irritating that Bellas thoughts would may be private forced. How will I get to know her? I want to. I knew that, probably I need to approach us.

Emmette cuts in, "lets go we will figur this out". Of course we will!

Hey guys keep reading please!


End file.
